Meet the Family
by Username1576
Summary: Paul Blofis isn't exactly on the best terms with the rest of his family, so when he receives an invitation to go on the family reunion in the Philippines, he doesn't even think twice about saying no. However, when his wife finds out about the reunion and forces the family to go, Paul is getting into the worst few days of his life. No HoO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters inside the story. Just this idea.**

Meet the Family

Paul Blofis stared at the invitation to the Hotch family reunion "extravaganza" in slight dread. He had come home from work to the Jackson's house only to find the invitation lying to the kitchen table. It had been addressed to John Hotch (his old name before he changed it and moved to Michigan, and then repeated the process when he moved to New York after he received a similar letter,) so Paul had opened it cautiously. Inside was a small card in a bizarre mirage of colors swirled together that looked like his color-blind Aunt Heldrag had gone down to the nearest art store and picked up all the colors whose names she couldn't read because of the bad eyesight she never bothered getting checked. Moreover, whoever wrote the invitation never bothered to use spell-check either. Paul felt like slamming his head onto the table at least ten times, and returning the invitation after correcting the card with his special editing pen.

Basically, the card said:

YOU ARE INVITED TO THE 24TH ANNUAL HOTCH FAMILY REUNION:

**WHEN:** June 12- June 16

**WHERE:** Seaside Resort, Boracay, Philippines

** Extra: **Expect tropical fun, foreigners, bargaining, and Uncle Jimmy's next prized possession show-off. Bring your own money, and convert it yourself. Everyone should arrive around 1 and no one's allowed to have jet lag. See you then, _especially_ "Paul Blofis."

Or, at least, that's what it should've said. Either way, Paul was already thinking about where Sally kept the matches so that he could burn the card and never think about it again, maybe he could even convince the Jackson's to move. Sadly, Paul wasn't so fortunate as to get out of it as Sally had walked into the room while Paul had been too wrapped up in his thoughts about the card (which he had put back in the envelope) to notice her presence.

"What's that you're holding?" Sally asked.

Paul jumped and turned around to face his wife, a look of horror present on his face. Sally was staring at Paul with an innocent look on her face, wondering why her husband was so jumpy.

"It-it-it-it's n-nothing Sally. Just a letter that they must've sent to the wrong address, I'll handle it," Paul said nervously, trying to work up a smile and failing miserably.

Sally gave Paul her "don't-lie-to-me" look. "Honey, the Postal Service hardly ever messes up around here. Maybe it's one of the neighbor's we'll just go give it to them," Sally said.

Paul looked reluctant, but handed the letter over to his wife. He could always find some way to get out of the situation, right?

"Hm, It's the correct address for our mailbox, but whose John Hotch? Also, why is it open?" Sally asked.

Paul tried to smile again. "We'll just put it into a new envelope and send it back to the original senders. We'll just have to inform them that they have the wrong address, okay?" Paul suggested.

Sally gave the English teacher a doubtful look, but nodded. She walked over to one of the rooms and came back with some stamps, a pen, and a new envelope. Carefully, she copied down the return address and took out the surprisingly colorful card to place into the new envelope. Paul let out a mental sigh of relief as Sally started to put the card inside the newly addressed letter, before he felt himself curse the Fates because Sally suddenly stopped. The woman's eyes zeroed in on one section of the card before reading the whole thing.

"Paul, why is your name specifically on the card?" Sally asked.

"What?" Paul said, feinting confusion.

The teacher walked over to the left side of his wife and read the spot where Sally had pointed, at the end of the "Extra" portion of the invite.

"That's weird," Paul said, still trying to sound innocent and confused.

Sally Jackson wasn't fooled, though. She knew when someone was lying, and could immediately tell that Paul wasn't being completely honest with her. "Paul, how do you know them?" Sally asked in an accusatory tone.

Paul Blofis looked down and sighed, "I guess it's about time I tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sally asked.

"Well, um, you see, Paul Blofis isn't exactly my birth-given name, per se."

"And what would your real name be, then?"

"…John Hotch…"

Sally gave her husband an incredulous look. "John Hotch?" She asked.

Paul looked sheepish. "Yes."

"So why do you go by Paul Blofis?"

"My family isn't exactly…the most sane or normal. Truthfully, I ran to Florida when I was 18 and moved around constantly before I changed my name and settled in Michigan when I was 25. When my family finally found me again, I freaked out and left to New York where I changed my name to Paul Blofis," Paul admitted.

"Your family can't be that bad, honey," Sally tried to reason.

Paul just snorted. "Percy's other side of the family tree is better than my own. Trust me."

"What are you going to do now that they found you again?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. I'm really happy here, I guess I can just try ignoring them again," Paul said.

Sally frowned. "I think you should go to the reunion," She said.

"WHAT?" Paul shouted.

"I think you should go," Sally said once more.

"Why?"

"Because this could be good for you. Besides, you should never give up on family, even if family gives up on you."

"What about Percy and you?" Paul asked, mostly concerned, but just a slightest bit desperate to get out of his situation.

"…We could try and come with to support you?" Sally suggested.

"You guys would go all the way to the Philippines for a family reunion that doesn't even need to concern you?" Paul asked doubtfully.

"Of course," Sally said, "I'm sure Poseidon would love to help us get there without taking a plane."

"Are you sure about this, Sally?" Paul asked.

Sally nodded. "I'm interested to meet the rest of you," she said.

-Line Break-

When June 12 rolled around, Paul was starting to tear his hair out from stress. He had already packed up everything for the trip, and so did the rest of the family, but Paul was nervous. This would be his first time seeing his family in more than 20 years. The poor teacher had been pacing up and down the hallway for a full hour, after he had woken up. Percy Jackson sat at the dinner table, watching his stepfather with a semi-amused semi-worried look on his face.

"It's going to be fine," Percy tried to assure.

Paul snorted. "The day anything that happens in that family goes fine is the day a giant pig comes and destroys Manhattan."

Percy adopted a thoughtful look from the statement. "Do sow's count?" He asked.

"What?" Paul asked, briefly stopping his pacing to stare at his stepson.

"Would a flying sow count?" Percy asked.

"I guess, why?" Paul asked.

"Well then, it's your lucky day. During the Battle for Manhattan a flying sow came and started to destroy the city," Percy said.

Paul continued to stare questionably at his stepson before he decided to just let it go and accept the answer. "Fine, it could happen. It doesn't mean that it will actually happen at the reunion."

Percy rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything more and instead chose to start fiddling with the pen he always kept in his pocket.

Paul continued on with his pacing until there was a bright flash of light in the living room where Sally Jackson sat. Out came Poseidon, God of the Seas.

"You needed help?" The sea god asked.

With that, the family piled around the sea god before there was a flash of light, and the smell of the ocean breeze and suddenly they were in an alley by a strip of beach with hotels, stores, and tour guides, and vacationers lined the entire front half.

"Welcome to the Philippines," Poseidon announced, a bright sparkle in his eyes.

**A/N: So last year, I went to the Philippines for a family reunion (I'm Half-Filipino) so I'm kind of basing this off of that since I don't think they'd go river-rafting in Cagayan De Oro. This is more of a prologue than an actual chapter anyway, so tell me what you think so I can decide whether to continue or not. BYE! (p.s not a lot of editing)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters associated with him. I also do not own any characters related to any famous people or other real-world people one might now. All characters are purely fictional**

Meet the Family

**June 12, 12:54 P.M.**

On a casual sunny day in Boracay, a ship was just getting docked. A majority of the passengers of the ship gawked like the average tourist as they stumbled off the slightly shaking wooden plank and on to the dock. They would go get their luggage and find the designated transport they found and go off on their journey as was customary. Except, there was one unusual thing (in terms of size) about this particular ship. On the ship there was a big group of adults, children, and teens that had exited together and now stood by the dock. The adults kept a watchful eye on the approaching ships, and occasionally another group of people would walk over and join the group. When a beeping sound came from one of the adult man's watch, the group formed a circle around the man with the watch and stopped watching the ships.

The man now in the middle of the circle was a slightly overweight white man in a stereotypical floral shirt, green shorts, and socks with sandals. The man was wearing a fisherman's hat and had minor streaks of sunscreen across his face that had yet to be properly rubbed on. The man had everyone's eyes on him as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and prepared himself to speak.

"Alright, everyone should be here now. Welcome to the 24th annual family reunion! Time to see who came now," The man said, unfolding the slip of paper.

"Jerry?" The man called.

"Present, as well as the rest a' the family," a man who was most likely Jerry called out.

The other man grunted and marked the paper in his hand, then proceeded to call out the next name. Each name was met with a response from somewhere in the crowd as the man continued down his list. Finally, he reached the last name on the paper.

"George?" The man called.

An old man lifted his hand up instead of announcing his presence. George was in the front of the group, so the man with the paper easily acknowledged the gesture.

"Does John happen to be there as well?" The man asked.

George looked down sadly and shook his head. "There's been no word from John since he ran away," a woman next to George said. The woman looked like she might be George's wife judging by the closeness of their age, and the way she gripped George's hand for comfort.

The man with the paper sighed. "I'm sorry about that Martha. Maybe he's waiting for us? I have a feeling about this reunion, I really think the whole family will be here this time," the man said comfortingly.

Martha shook her head. "It's no use trying to hope, Jim. If John doesn't want to be here, he's not coming. I don't think I'll be seeing my boy any time soon," Martha admitted. It seemed as if it pained Martha to admit her loss of hope, like she didn't truly believe what she said. At the same time, though, it also looked like Martha was resigned to the fact that she had blind hope.

On that note, the group slowly walked away from the dock and filed into a bus that had been patiently waiting for its' occupants. The bus turned on with a burst of smoke and started to drive down a path that led to the group's destination.

-Line Break-

The Blofis/Jackson family stared out at the stretch of white sand that extended in front of them, and towards the ocean water, which glittered in the sunlight as vacationers, splashed around in the water. Poseidon, who had still been standing next to the family, suddenly turned towards his son. "Good luck, Percy. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here," Poseidon said before he suddenly dissolved into sea mist and floated away.

"We should probably reserve a room in the hotel," Sally Jackson finally suggested.

The two men agreed with her, and so they walked around for a while until they saw the sign for the Seaside Resort and walked over to the front desk. The family got a small room with free Internet and started to settle in. Meaning, the two adults started unpacking while Percy walked around the room and looked at everything.

"We have a pretty good view," Percy announced as he walked back inside the room after walking out to the overhang terrace adjoined to the room.

It was a very nice view, indeed. From the terrace, Percy could see a good portion of the beach and had a direct view of the ocean. Their hotel was relatively close to the actual water (or at least as close as the hotels were allowed to be) so the ocean tantalized the young demigod as he imagined how the water would feel.

"Maybe we can go down to the beach later," Sally said, much to the delight of her son.

"But we need to meet the rest of Paul's family first," Sally also added, glaring at her husband who thought he had gotten the chance to avoid the moment for a little longer.

Half-heartedly, Paul followed his family to the hotel lobby where they waited for the rest of the Hotch's to arrive. They did not have to wait long, since not even five minutes later, the doors opened and a large group walked in. Paul scanned the faces of the group members as his memories matched all of his cousins together. Then, Paul caught the sight of his mother. A woman he hadn't seen or talked to since he was 18. Paul suddenly felt very nervous about being here, about confronting the family he had abandoned all those years ago.

Percy noticed his stepfather's behavior first and looked towards the group that had just entered. "Whoa," Percy thought, "that's a little…different."

Every small cluster in the group was different from the other one. They were wearing multi-colored shirts in each group, as if to identify the uniqueness of everyone. It ended up more like a rainbow threw up on each group member's shirt, and then tried to wipe clean up. Percy realized this was Paul's dreaded family that he ran away from, and so Percy nudged his mother to get her attention. Sally Jackson turned towards her son in slight surprise, and then realized what was happening. Gently, Sally patted Paul's shoulder as the family stood up and approached the group.

The first to notice the new arrivals was a little girl. The little girl stared at the family, then tapped another girl's shoulder and pointed towards the trio obviously asking who they were. The other girl shrugged and asked someone else until half of the group became aware of the Blofis'.

"May I help you?" A man, Jerry, asked Paul.

Paul froze by Sally's side, and the woman sighed. "Is this the Hotch family reunion?" She asked.

The man nodded, and Sally smiled. "My name is Sally, and this is Percy," She said pointing to Percy, not yet introducing Paul.

"And who is the man next to you?" An old man asked.

Said man let out a small squeak as he turned to face the old man. The old man gasped, and took a step back in shock when he saw the familiar face.

"Dad?" Paul squeaked.

Another gasp sounded from the woman next to the old man. "John?" She asked.

**A/N: I apologize about any grammatical errors since this was a short look-through. It felt right to end it here, so I did. Sorry to all who thought I should continue. Thank you for your support, this was seriously the biggest response I have ever received for a single chapter on the first day, so seriously THANK YOU ALL!**

**BYE FOR NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any references that might be seen. Any resemblance of things in the story to real life people, locations, or objects are not supposed to be coincidental**

Meet the Family

**June 12, 1:30 P.M**

Martha Hotch could not help but vividly remember the day she lost her only son. It had been a Saturday morning when Martha had woken up, as usual, to get breakfast ready for the two men of the house. Her son, John Hotch, was supposedly getting ready for a big job interview from somewhere nearby. Martha wanted to make sure her son was ready, so she made the morning's meal extra special. After all, John _had_ just graduated high school a couple of weeks before; it only seemed right to celebrate the success. Of course, Martha would have to wait until John came back and told her how the interview went, before the nearest family members came and celebrated his first official job.

Martha shuffled around her kitchen and hummed softly as she started cooking John's favorite: pancakes, egg, and sausage. Martha slowly added her own little twists as well, it was Experimental Tuesday after all, and no occasion would stop that. There had always been a tradition in the household to change recipes around on Tuesdays in order to add variety to food and cooking. Martha thought that the morning's experiment would turn out very nice; she had added a little extra salt to the eggs, put bacon bits in the pancake batter, and decided to dip the sausage in melted blue cheese just for the extra variety.

When Martha finished cooking and put the plates out on the dinner table, she set off to go wake up the other family members. Both men groggily walked downstairs and slowly ate. Martha remembered John seemed to act strangely that day; he would constantly be looking around the room, and seemed to be focused on something else entirely. Martha would have asked, but decided it was just nerves, so she left it alone. Either way, Martha had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when John left for the job interview.

That afternoon, John hadn't come back home. "Where is he?" Martha asked, worriedly.

"Oh you know how he is, Martha. The boy is probably just relaxing right now," Martha's husband, George reassured.

Martha hadn't been sure, but she listened to George and silently waited for John to come back. He would normally be back home in time for dinner, anyway.

And then an hour had passed.

And then it was time to start dinner.

By the time Martha was done cooking, George was concerned as well.

John's food had gotten cold, and said man still hadn't come through the doors yet.

The next morning, John still wasn't back home; what Martha instead found, was a goodbye note. John clearly stated that he no longer wanted to be known as a Hotch and had run away, and it broke Martha's heart. George barely ever said anything anymore, either, he was too caught up in what he presumed was a parenting failure. Both assumed they would never see their child again.

And yet, here was Martha's son, all grown up, standing before her at the family reunion. Martha drank in every detail of her long-lost son, almost forgetting about the family John had brought with him.

Martha's attention was diverted at that reminder, and the women settled her gaze on the mother and son who accompanied John. The mother was around John's age with a kind face and gentle nature, but at the same time, the woman exuded a protective nature. Martha instantly knew the mother was kind, but would become the biggest enemy if her family was endangered. The boy next to the woman was about 16 or 17 with emerald eyes and black hair. The boy was built like a soldier, but his body language suggested mischief. The boy would most likely be a trouble- maker, Martha guessed.

Someone interrupted Martha's observations as a woman walked out of the crowd. "John?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

John shuffled on his feet while looking down. "Emily. I'm here for the reunion, I have the card," John said while pulling out his Aunt Heldrag's card.

"It's good to see you, John! We have the whole family this year!" Jim said as he stepped forward.

"Ah, yes, but I think you guys should probably make your reservations now," John said, obviously nervous.

His distraction worked, though, as the people turned away from the new group and instead surged the concierge desk.

-Line Break-

**June 12, 1:45 P.M**

Paul didn't know what he was expecting when he would be welcomed back to his family. Maybe he would get bombarded with questions about what he had been doing, or maybe they wouldn't care. Paul was still pondering as the Hotch's slowly started walking back down to the lobby. It was boiling hot here, Paul noticed, as he continually became aware of how hard he was sweating even though he was mostly indoors. Paul looked over at Sally and Percy to see if he wasn't the only one. Sally was occasionally wiping her face and then using her hand as a fan. Percy, on the other hand, was fidgeting and turning his pen over and over again in his hand as his gaze stayed fixated on something outside. Paul followed Percy's gaze and saw the crowded beach as vacationers went off to their destination, while most turned towards the water.

"We can go down to the beach soon," Paul promised.

Percy jumped and almost flicked the cap off his pen, but managed to stop himself. "Please never do that again," Percy said.

Paul had to bite back a small laugh, but knew Percy was being serious. "Yeah, okay, sorry," Paul apologized.

They both sat back again and waited for the whole group to return once more when one of Paul's cousins, Tom, walked up to them.

"John, it's good to see ya' again!" Tom greeted.

Paul faked a smile. "Good to see you too, Tom. How has it been for you?" Paul asked politely

"Oh, you know, not much different since ya' left, but I wanna give ya' something," Tom said.

Paul's eyebrow rose, Tom's gifts were rarely ever good. "What is it?" Paul asked.

Tom held up three Teal-colored shirts. "We're color-coding this year, and this is the only color left. I thought you would've wanted your own," Tom explained.

Paul's mouth formed an "O" as he stared at the shirts presented. "Okay, thanks," Paul said.

Tom just nodded. "Tell me if the sizes are wrong. I had to guess," He said before turning around.

"Well, then, I guess we should change," Sally said while grabbing one of the shirts.

Percy stood up and followed his mother, with Paul leaving last. "_I hope this isn't for the whole time_," Paul thought as he stared at the shirt in his hands. "_Teal is definitely NOT my color_."

-Line Break-

Percy felt his whole body start to relax as he dove into the ocean. The water was nice and warm, and not as deeply polluted by motor engines, but the deepest part of the water he could swim to without causing suspicion or possible affecting sailboats wasn't exactly where he would have liked. Still, Percy would not complain, he loved the water regardless. The only real problem Percy had was the attraction he had amongst the sea creatures here. There was quite a lot of aquatic life where Percy was, resulting in a lot of things trying to see "_the sea lord's son_" and greet him. Percy doubted he would be able to stay for very long if the creatures became too interested.

It was during one of these moments where the fish were talking to him that a group of Paul's relatives who were about his age swam up to Percy. "Hey, you're John Hotch's son, right?" one of them asked.

Percy just nodded his head. Before Percy had left the hotel room, Paul had gone up to him and asked Percy not to reveal that Paul was Percy's stepfather. When Percy asked why, Paul's eyes got dark and he just replied, "You will never hear the end of it. It will be better like this, Percy, trust me." Percy decided to go on Paul's word, and just played along.

The kids around Percy looked him up and down, as if looking for something. "Why are you wearing a shirt right now? It'll be ruined later," another kid said.

"_To hide scars_," Percy thought. He wouldn't answer with that statement, though. "I'm evening out a tan," Percy said instead.

The boy snorted. "Yeah, sure, you're probably just scrawny," the boy teased.

Percy curled his fingers into a fist, but bit back a retort. It really wouldn't do well to give himself and Paul a bad look because of a petty comment. That didn't mean Percy couldn't mess with the kid, though. As the idiot and his cousin's laughed, Percy subtly made a tugging motion with his hand and cracked a small smirk of triumph when the boy landed back-first in the water with a sharp tug. The boy jumped up with wide-eyes as his cousins gave him a weird look. "What just happened?" the boy asked.

Percy shrugged. "You must have slipped on the sand," Percy replied innocently before heading back to shore.

When Percy made it back to the beach, his mother greeted him. "You're back early. Did something happen?" Sally Jackson asked.

Percy shook his head. "Nothing of importance. Let's head back now," he said.

With that, Sally grabbed Paul and they went back up to their room.

-Line Break-

**June 12, 5:30 P.M**

When dinnertime rolled around, the Hotch's split up into groups of two to three families and went to go get food. For Paul and his family, there weren't a lot of options. They strolled down the beach strip hoping to find a more Percy-friendly location, and so far they were failing. "It isn't that important, guys, I can just eat wherever and avoid the seafood," Percy tried to reason.

Paul wasn't so sure, he had seen the demigod around seafood restaurants and it was never very good. Percy would try to act like nothing was wrong, but the boy would always occasionally cringe or tense up.

On the other hand, the other groups with them seemed to be a lot less patient about the restaurant choice. "Please, Uncle John," one of the kids pleaded, "He says he'll be fine."

Paul sighed, but grudgingly gave in. They went to the nearest sit-down place to eat, and ordered. The tables were outdoors and the front desk man had told them there would be a nighttime show if they wanted to watch. When they were finished eating and paying for the meal, Sally and Paul decided to stay and watch the show while the other families left to sleep.

Halfway through the performance, which involved people juggling lit torches and dancing to music, Percy managed to fall asleep. When the show ended, Paul tried and failed to wake up the demigod for a full five minutes before Sally dumped a glass of water on her son.

Groggily, Percy woke up and they walked back to their hotel room. Without bothering to properly get ready for bed, Percy walked over to the nearest cushion, fell on it, and fell asleep. Sally laughed and moved her son to a proper sleeping position before heading to bed herself. Paul joined her, and, as he was falling asleep, wondered how well this reunion would really go.

**A/N: Sorry if there is any OoC Characters, or if it gets confusing, this just came out of nowhere. Please review and tell me stuff, even if it is completely irrelevant. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or list this in their favorites. You guys are awesome (seriously, this was added to a community!) Okay, well, BYE GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my Original Characters**

Meet the Family

**June 13, 6:05 A.M**

Percy awoke to the sound of a scraping sound coming from the sliding door next to his bed. Tiredly, Percy blinked his eyes and listened to the sound. The incessant scratching kept up, and Percy was now getting annoyed, so he got out of bed and moved over to the door to see what was causing the sound. What he received had not been expected at all. On the other side of the door, a girl about Percy's age was scraping a stick against the surrounding terrace. She was tall, and seemed slightly athletic. Everything about the girl was yellow, though. She was wearing all yellow clothes and her hair was dyed to a bright blond color. The girl was practically glowing in the dark. To confirm what he was seeing, Percy rubbed his eyes and looked again, but the girl was still there.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked as he stepped outside. The girl looked up and stared at him. "Hi," She said, and went back to her scraping. Percy frowned at the girl.

"How did you even get here?" Percy tried asking instead. The surrounding rooms were spaced apart at fairly large intervals, and Percy couldn't see any way to really reach his section without doing some crazy jumps.

Again the girl looked at Percy. "I jumped," She said simply.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"The question is: Why not?" She replied.

"You don't have any reason?"

"I need a reason?"

"Yeah, you kind of do. I'm staying here; it's not creepy for me to be out here. What's your excuse?"

"Why are you acting like it's a crime to be out here?"

"Why did you bother coming here?"

"Because I can. I really don't see what the problem here is."

"You don't see the problem? There are people trying to sleep inside the room and you're just out here scraping a stick like you freaking own the place!"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Forget it! I'm way too tired to be dealing with this right now. Keep your scraping down, or go somewhere else, I don't care. Just let me sleep peacefully!" Percy finally snapped. He did _not _want to deal with this girl right now.

The girl stared at Percy and watched as he huffed and stepped back inside the hotel room, going back to his bed. Percy closed his eyes and decided he would just forget about the whole experience by morning.

**June 13, 7:08 A.M**

When Percy again opened his eyes, it was now definitely brighter outside. He rubbed his eyes and thought about how hot it was. As he thought about opening a window or turning on the air-con to help with the heat, Percy suddenly remembered what happened earlier in the morning. Feeling paranoid, Percy slowly got out of bed and checked the terrace. It was empty. Relaxing, Percy turned around only to end up facing a giant mass of bright yellow. "WHAT THE HADES!" Percy yelled in surprise. The girl was there, right in front of him, cocking her head to the side in a thoughtful way. "Hades? You sound like Jackie," She said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Percy asked.

The girl stared at Percy again. "What do you mean what am I doing? Obviously putting that bathroom to good use," She replied.

"Y-y-you used the _bathroom_?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Yeah," the girl replied casually, "what's the big deal?"

"Who gave you permission?"

"You did."

"_What_? No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did."

"When?"

"You specifically said 'I don't care. Just let me sleep peacefully'"

"How does that give you permission?"

"You said you didn't care as long as you slept peacefully. I didn't bother your sleep, so what's the big deal?"

Percy gripped his hair and let out a frustrated breath. "You don't just go into other people's hotel rooms and use their bathroom."

"What's going on?" A male voice suddenly said. Percy and the girl both jumped and turned to face Paul Blofis who was in an upright position, staring bleary-eyed at the duo arguing with each other.

"Good morning, Dad," Percy said. "I was just explaining something to her," he explained, pointing his thumb in the girl's general direction. Paul turned to look at the girl and took in her bright experience. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Paul asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Cassie," the newly named Cassie said.

"Hi, Cassie," Paul said, "What are you doing here?"

"Your son invited me," Cassie said, smiling. Paul turned to look at his stepson questioningly, but Percy was shaking his head vigorously, face saying 'I-have-no-idea-who-this-crazy-chick-is'.

"Okay then. Cassie, would you mind leaving now so I can talk to my son," Paul asked.

Cassie nodded and awkwardly shuffled out of the room by using the front door. When she was fully gone, Paul turned his attention to Percy. "Okay, who is she and what was she doing in the hotel room?" Paul asked.

"I have no idea," Percy said, "I found her here earlier, playing with a stick on the terrace. She was inside in the morning, claiming that she had been using the bathroom."

"She just came in?" Paul asked.

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, she said I let her in, but I swear I didn't. She's just some random girl."

Paul just nodded. "I believe you, Percy. We'll just have to make sure we keep all of the doors locked tonight. For now, let's wake up your mother and get breakfast," Paul said.

Percy nodded and together, both the men went over to Sally Jackson to try and get her ready.

**June 13, 7:40 A.M**

The Blofis family walked down to the restaurant attached to the hotel for the advertised free breakfast they supposedly had. From the entrance, Paul could see the multicolored t-shirts that warned of his family's presence in the room. Paul was hoping to pass by the tables they were occupying, order his meal, and get out but he had no such luck. As the Blofis family passed the first table Paul discovered that his mother and father were sitting at the table, and his mother knew he was there.

"John!" Martha Hotch exclaimed, "Come sit with us, and we'll have a family breakfast."

Martha Hotch waved the trio over and pointed to the two extra and one unoccupied chairs remaining in the restaurant. Percy grabbed the chair from the other table while Sally and Paul took the extra ones.

"So," Martha began once the new people were seated, "Why don't we all properly introduce ourselves, so we know everyone?"

Getting no negative comments from the suggestion, Martha started. "Well okay. My name is Martha Hotch, I'm John's mother, and have been married to my husband George for 34 years now. Why don't you go next?" Martha asked, turning to Percy who was sitting next to her after.

"Uh, I'm Percy," Percy started awkwardly, "I'm 16, and I guess I'm your grandson now?"

Next was Paul's turn. "You already know me, but I'm Paul Blofis, formerly known as John Hotch. Percy is my son, and I've been married to my wife, Sally, for 17 years now," Paul said, shooting Sally a look when he lied about the Jackson's real relation with him.

Sally, who was sitting next to Paul, gave both Percy and Paul a look saying they would be discussing this later before she turned to the rest of the table. "As my husband has already mentioned, my name is Sally Blofis. It is a pleasure to finally meet Paul's family," she said, sending another glare towards Paul.

The final one to introduce them was George Hotch. George sat up when it became his turn and cleared his throat. "My name is George," He said. His voice sounded hoarse and unused as if he rarely ever talked unless he had to. He had this look about him that suggested that he was all business and that he would not tolerate any messing around which was also reinforced by the length of his introduction.

Martha clapped her hands together. "Well then, now that that is out of the way, it's time to get food!" She announced. " Now, I don't know if you're aware of this, but it has always been a family tradition to experiment with the meals on Tuesdays. It is a Tuesday today, and there has never been an exception to this rule, so just remember, try something new when you order."

With this in mind, each individual chose his or her own meal to eat, then waited for the food to arrive. When all of the food finally arrived, Martha looked around at everyone's choice and nodded her head. "Do you mind?" She asked Percy, gesturing towards a section of his breakfast. Percy had no idea what she was going to do, but went with it anyway and nodded his head. Martha went around the table and asked everyone the same question, when she got an affirmative from everyone, Martha took portions of everyone's food and put it onto another person's until every member had a mix of different meal portions.

Percy stared at the seafood mix he got from George Hotch's plate in slight disgust. It was half a portion of shrimp and a crap arm to with the fish rib, burned beef, white rice, folded pancake-looking object, and bread stick from everyone else. This was not-withstanding his original meal choice of scrambled eggs and bacon. Paul noticed Percy's expression and realized his mother didn't know about Percy's seafood rule. The poor demigod looked like he was somewhere between puking, screaming, and bursting in tears as he looked at the limbs and parts on his plate.

Paul looked down at his plate, and then at Sally's only to find each person had not been spared from the seafood massacre. At a lost to make the situation better, Paul settled for placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "If you can't eat this, just wait a little bit and excuse yourself to go to the bathroom or something. You can go find somewhere else to eat and I'll cover for you," Paul whispered.

Percy sent Paul a look of gratitude as Paul secretly placed some money in Percy's hand as Paul looked at his own combination. Soon after, Percy slipped away under the guise of using the bathroom, and Paul sneaked Percy's food off of his plate and slipped it onto his own.

**June 13, 9:10 A.M**

Percy Jackson had assumed that his stepfather had been overreacting about his family. It was, after all, common to be embarrassed by family members and think they were the weirdest people on Earth. Percy very quickly found out that he was incorrect in this assumption, though, and it all started with a 13-year-old boy. Percy had been minding his own business, wondering around the Borocay coastline without straying too far from the rest of the Hotch family when the boy appeared. Percy had been fiddling with Riptide from habit while he looked around. The boy had sneaked up behind Percy while the demigod was unaware and asked a question.

"Are you a demigod?" The boy asked.

Percy had been so startled and confused he almost had Riptide's cap all the way off. "What?" Percy asked the boy.

"Are you a demigod?" the boy repeated.

Percy frowned at the boy. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

"My cousin, Cassie," The boy explained, "She said you used Greek terms."

"So you think I'm a demigod because of that?" Percy asked skeptically.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course not, but it's a start. Don't worry, dude, I'm one too," The boy said.

"Yeah, sure," Percy replied.

"It's true, though!" The boy exclaimed, "I can prove it to you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, prove it to me."

The boy took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and did some weird hand motions. "Did you see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Percy asked. The only thing he saw was a peace sign somewhere in the middle of the hand motions.

"I just made the sand move using the wind!" The boy shouted.

Percy just nodded his head. "Sure. Whatever you say kid."

The boy looked like he was going to retort when he instead shouted, "Watch out!" and tackled Percy.

"What the Hades!" Percy shouted, looking up. "What was that for?"

The boy looked at Percy weirdly. "I just saved you from a flaming ball," the kid said.

"_What_?" Percy asked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," a feminine voice suddenly called out.

"Crap," the boy said, "Help! Hide me from my sister!"

Percy was too confused to do anything as a girl with dark hair; capris and a dark blue shirt walked up to Percy and the boy and started to apologize to Percy. "I am so sorry for my brother," she said, "he loves to ask people if their demigods and save them from monsters."

Percy frowned. "He does this often?" Percy asked.

The girl sighed. "Sadly, yes, I've been trying to get him to stop, but he won't."

"It's okay," Percy said. He turned to look at the boy, "You should watch who you tell. It could lead to some really bad things."

The boy just nodded. "I _knew_ you were a demigod!" He exclaimed, "You're giving me tips."

Percy didn't know whether he should lie to the kid, or let the kid continue to believe. It didn't seem to matter, though; the girl was already chastising her brother. "I'm _really_ sorry. My name is Marlene, by the way, Marlene Hotch. This is my brother Jackie," She said.

"Oh, you're a Hotch?" Percy asked.

"Yes I am. How do you know my family?" Marlene asked.

"My name is Percy," Percy introduced, "this is my first time here, but I'm John Hotch's son."

"Ah," the girl nodded, "Cassie said she met you."

There was that Cassie name again. Percy suddenly remembered that the girl with the stick was also named Cassie, and suddenly a connection was made. "Is Cassie that girl with all the yellow?" He asked.

Marlene laughed. "Yeah, she is. Cassie is obsessed with yellow. For her, everything must be yellow or else she is not satisfied."

"That explains a lot," Percy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that always clears things up with other people," Marlene said. "Do you want to hang out for now?"

Percy just nodded his head and followed Marlene and Jackie as they walked around the beach coast. Percy had been having a pretty good time hanging out with Marlene and Jackie, feeling like Paul's family wasn't too bad when he also ran into Shawna.

Shawna was a brunette who seemed kind of shy and quiet upon first glance, but was anything but after one started to know her. Shawna had started out normal enough for Percy when he first started talking to her, but then she asked to touch his hair.

"My hair?" Percy asked. He looked over to Marlene and Jackie who were making no gestures with their hands and arms.

Shawna nodded. "Yes, your hair. Can I touch it?" She repeated.

Percy shrugged uncertainly. "Okay?" He said. Big mistake.

Shawna had started out stroking Percy's hair and making him feel a little bit uncomfortable. "So soft," she said, still stroking Percy's hair. Marlene was standing to the side, shaking her head and face-palming.

"Um, yeah, okay. Can you let go of my hair now?" Percy asked.

Shawna didn't listen, though, and continued to stroke Percy's hair. Then, she went for an even creepier move and started to sniff Percy's hair. Percy tried to fight off the instinct to slap Shawna and run away as the sniffing of his hair progressed to nuzzling it. "Yep, that's enough," Percy said when Shawna started making purring noises.

With a bright red face and a laughing Marlene following him, Percy tried to get as far away from Shawna as he possible could. While they were walking away, though, Percy heard the sound of a familiar feminine voice arguing with a man selling t-shirts. Percy turned and saw a strange sight before him. A blonde teenager was arguing with a souvenir shop owner about a green blouse. It was Cassie.

**A/N: This took a while, so I apologize. I would just like to say that I write when I have the inspiration to do so. If I don't, I really don't like the chapter and then I end up not liking the idea I set down and it just doesn't end up well. So please, I'm a quality over quantity kind of person, please accept that. To answer some questions I received: No, I will not include Annabeth, because that is seriously unrealistic for this plot. Second, yes the crazy will come in short bursts and not all at once. I think that is it for now. BYE GUYS!**


End file.
